White Lies
by Cursed.Prophetess
Summary: 13 years after what she believed was a fantastic dream, Sarah is once again at the mercy of the Goblin King after her brother wishes her away.


**White Lies**

_**by Cursed Prophetess**_

**Summary:** 13 years after what she believed was a fantastic dream, Sarah is once again at the mercy of the Goblin King after brother wishes her away.

**Rating:** M

**Author's Notes:** Greetings :) I just want to warn everyone that it's been a long time since I've written anything, so be gentle. This is a fairly cliché beginning to the story, but after reading many Labyrinth stories I wanted to add my own to the mass and to me, this is the most logical way that Jareth and Sarah would meet again.

Anyway, please enjoy :)

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!"

I stared at my brother, Toby, as he glared at me with childish hatred. Of course he would get the words just right.

I remained motionless, holding my breath as I waited for the weather to turn, for the pitter-patter of little goblin feet, or for a window to burst open, announcing the arrival of the Goblin King. Yet the world remained the same as Toby promptly threw down the horror movie at my feet and proceeded to stomp up the stairs to his room with a barely concealed curse.

Even after his door slammed shut upstairs, I placed my hand at my heart, unsurprised that I could feel it beating out of my chest.

You would think after 13 years, I would have gotten over it by now.

It had been all a dream.

Angry at myself and at Toby, I picked up the movie, 'The Grudge' and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"If your intent was to prove you have grown-up, you failed miserably!" I yelled up the stairs. I didn't receive a response, but I knew he had heard me. He was 13 years-old and thus dealing with the raging hormones and the new social issues of a growing-up. This was simply one of the many prostrations that I and our parents' would have to put up with while he matured.

Being on the other side gave a little more perspective to what I was at the age. Though girls tended to use emotional terrorism to get what we wanted, while boys were aggressive, but the drama and childishness was the same at the end of the day.

I flopped on the couch, my heart finally back at its normal rate as I curled my legs beneath me, flipping on the television.

"Hello Sarah." A cool voice greeted from my left. I froze, petrified with my hand mid-air holding the remote. I felt my heart once again jump into my throat as blood pounded in my ears.

It couldn't be.

"Oh come now, Sarah. Is that anyway to greet an old friend? It hardly seems ... _fair_." He continued, his voice mocking. I remained silent, but I slowly turned my head to see the Goblin King sprawled on the couch beside me with his arm over the back and his long lean legs crossed.

Our eyes met and his lips stretched into a slow, cruel smirk.

"... Jareth." I whispered in part awe and part aguish. It wasn't real, it couldn't be real. It had been all a dream. A beautiful, albeit terrifying dream.

He cocked his head to the side, studying me with his unreadable mismatched eyes. I couldn't help, but notice that he was still the Jareth I remembered – sharp features, wild blond hair and lean, muscular frame that was put on display with tight legging and a barely closed poet shirt. The silver crescent moon pendant hung down the neck of his shirt upon his exposed chest, glistening in the artificial light.

Not to mention, he was still as gorgeous and sensual as ever.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a hushed, almost a hiss. It was a stupid question, but I could barely think straight let alone breathe at the moment. I knew why he was here in theory, but I refused to believe that history was repeating itself.

In response, he threw his head back and laughed, his wild hair flying. The cold, cruel laugh seemed to snap me out of it as I threw myself from the couch, flipping the annoying television off and turned to face him once I was further in the room, leaving the coffee table between us.

"It wasn't real! It was a dream! _This_ is a dream!" I exclaimed, putting my head in my hands. I knew I was becoming hysterical, but 13 years ago after a wild night full of goblins, magic and the labyrinth, I had awakened to find that it never happened.

After my celebration of my victory with Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo and various goblins, I had gone to sleep as they slipped back to the Underground. Upon waking the next morning, I had tried calling them, but my calls were unanswered. It was then that I noticed that my room was spotless, though when I had fallen asleep, it had been a disaster.

Suddenly afraid for Toby, I had run right to his room to find Karen feeding him and looking at me with surprise and worry. Unsure how to answer her questions of my wellbeing, I ran back to my room looking for the book. I searched high and low all over the house.

The book was gone.

It was beginning to appear that my conquering of the Goblin King and his labyrinth was simply an overactive imagination. A dream caused by too much milk and too many cookies.

Karen in her attempt to be a good stepmother, had helped me search for the book, but it remained unfound. She didn't remember the book exactly, but she knew I had purchased a few books for a used book sale that she had taken me to days before hand. It was I whole realized that it was no longer seemed to be in my possession.

That is if it ever was to begin with.

With the loss of the book, I had searched in every book store and library for the another copy of the book, but I never found it. No one had heard of it and as I had no memory of the author's name, it appeared to be a lost cause.

A part of me screamed that it was real and this was just the magic playing tricks, but another part of me started to whisper that maybe I was going a little crazy. In my heart, I still believe in magic and the Underground, but the proof I required to keep believing wasn't present. Without proof, I started to question it all.

It had taken me a few days, but in time, I began to realize that it had been a dream. I had always been told I had an overactive imagination, but now I knew I did.

Looking back, I knew it was simply my desire for freedom and fantasy that had created the dream. I had a King willing to give me everything I desired, to take me away from my supposed prison and cherish me as I felt none of my family did. It was simply a wish that had become a dream, though it was hard to accept because it had seemed so real, the evidence was piled to high to deny.

I had been sad for a few weeks, unwilling to do anything but hang in my room with my stuffed animals. I would hold Lancelot and look in the mirror, sometimes calling for my friends. Slowly over time, I stopped being surprised that my call was unanswered and even longer after that I simply stopped trying.

It was like I was mourning the death of magic.

Then I was angry, I gathered all my books, toys and over fantasy paraphernalia, packing it all away and stowing it in the basement. I found myself unable to get rid of it, but I also didn't want to see it. I also found that my once overwhelming passion for acting had died a silent death as it tended to bring forth memories that were too hard to bear.

My father and Karen had been surprised at the changes I was going through, but both seemed to be pleased to see that I was growing up. Rather than being lost in books of fantasy and speeches of drama, I was going out with friends to the theatres and talking about boys.

For all intents and purposes, I had become a normal teenage girl.

Years passed, but the dream of the labyrinth stayed with me. I still would find myself staring in the mirror, my friend's name on my lips. I then decided that if I was to ever fully exercise the dream, I had to write it down.

It had taken a few years and I taken liberties with parts of the journey, mainly the summoning phrase as I still held a certain respectful fear for it, but I got it down. It was hundreds of pages, but it had long become my baby and though unsure what exactly I wanted to do with it, I had taken it to my English professor at University, looking for advice and construction criticism. Though unbeknownst to me, Mrs. Barnes after reading my book had given it to a publishing friend of hers' and within a year, I became an author. Within a few months, I became a best-selling author and after a few more years, a best-selling author with a movie deal.

It was a dream come true, yet not one I had ever consciously made.

Now at the age of 28, I had what every girl could hope, at least on the financial and career standing. The rest I had yet to figure out.

"Oh Sarah, I've been described as dreamy, but never a dream." Jareth jested, remaining as he was with a sly smirk, but I could see the questioning light in his eyes.

"I don't understand." I whispered after a few more moments of silence. Fumbling behind me, I found the overstuffed chair across from the Goblin King and sat, staring at him still in disbelief and shock. "It was a dream. It had to be a dream. My friends would never abandon me." I continued, shaking my head.

Jareth let out a huge sigh, crossing his arms as he did so. I could see the annoyance cross his pointed features, his mismatched eyes rolling.

"Sarah, what world are they apart of?" He asked, his voice exasperated.

"... the Underground?" I answered, slightly questioning as I was unsure where he was going with this.

"And whose power are they under?"

"Yours."

"Then it should be no surprise that they didn't answer you. When you ... _won_, you took away my power over you and thus the power that lets them visit. You created a barrier between you and the labyrinth and its inhabitants with those words." Jareth explained as he crossed his arms with a scowl on his face. It was obvious he still held a grudge over my victory.

I stared at him in shock. I had not stopped to consider my victory would create damage. I had saved my brother from my foolishness – I didn't realize that I had effectively closed myself from my friends.

"But they came after I conquered you." I replied after a few moments of silence.

"Just a lingering amount that remained from your return to the Aboveground."

I stared at him, slowly letting it sink in. A part of me still cried out in disbelief as it had taken me years to come to terms that the labyrinth had been all dream. It had been so hard to do it, but for the sake of my sanity, I had to put it to rest.

I had mourned it.

However, now here I was looking at the very man was that crux of it all. Then again, I'm not sure if man was apt as I doubted he was anything as dreary as a normal human. You could feel it in the air around him as it seemed to crackle with what one may assume as electricity as if he was about to shock you after running sock feet on the carpet, but I knew it was magic.

"Now that we are all caught up, time to the business at hand." Jareth said, looking at his hand as if bored with the conversation. I shot to my feet, suddenly remembering why he was here.

"He didn't mean it! He doesn't know what the words mean! He just copied them from my book!" I exclaimed, loudly. Once I said the words, I cringed. There was a ring to them that reminded me of my own when I had first met the Goblin King. All I had to do was say something about fairness.

"Ah yes, your book." He hissed, mockingly. For a moment, my heart stopped. I had never stopped to consider Jareth's reaction to the book.

"...I – !" I stuttered, unsure what to say or do.

"I suppose I should thank you. The power you have given to the Underground is something else. I enjoyed your more adult perspective and experience of the labyrinth. However, you took a lot of artistic license, mainly with the right words. I have a strong feeling you did that on purpose, though Toby got them just right." He interrupted, his eyes flashing as he stood. Though I had grown to a few inches below 6 feet, Jareth still seemed to tower over me.

"What do you mean power? My book gave you power?" I asked, partly trying to derail Jareth, but also because the words confused me.

"Not as such. It gave power to all the Underground." Was the reply and I scowled at him, angry that he was only giving me half an answer.

"Stop being vague." I demanded, placing my hands on my hips. For a moment, his eyes seemed to roam over my frame as a sardonic smirk curled upon his lips.

"Many years may have passed, but in the ways that count, you remain the same, Sarah." He commented and I was pretty sure it wasn't a compliment. He sighed heavily when he realized I wasn't about to give up. "The belief in magic is what keeps the magic alive." He finally responded, flicking his hand so a crystal appeared.

I looked at the crystal warily while he rolled it along his knuckles down his fingers and flicking it into air. With a lazy catch, he caught the crystal and held it out to me.

"Look." He sighed when I reared back from the crystal, my memories of his power not forgotten. I glanced at his face, seeing the lack of aggression, I moved forward and peered very carefully into the crystal.

There within the clear depths was the labyrinth. Though as I looked deeper, I could see that it was very much unlike the labyrinth I remember. Not only it was it larger, sprawling over more land, but it appeared to pulsing with magic. Walls that were crumbling now stood strong and sturdy, some shiny as if made of marble instead of plain stone. Vines that grew tangled over the walls were now thicker and blooming with crisp green leaves and flowers of various pastels colours. Trees stood taller, heavy with fruit while creatures and other inhabitants of the labyrinth seemed more plentiful, wandered free. Even the castle, Jareth's castle, stood taller, larger and even more splendid.

"... How?" I asked in awe as I looked away from the crystal, observing his face.

"Belief." He responded quietly, but I could sense pride in his words though his face remained impassive.

For a few moments we were silent as I let all the information sink in. I played Jareth's words over, filling in the gaps.

"You mean since book became famous and reached so many people, their thoughts and dreams are aiding the magic in the Underground, mainly the labyrinth? Almost like feeding it?" I asked, crossing my arms. I was slightly uncomfortable with the idea because unlike that labyrinth I had ran, it now appeared to be much more difficult and thus the likeness of conquering it, slimmer.

One had to wonder how many more goblins had been added to his flock with the new labyrinth.

"Yes. The more people believe, the stronger the Underground is." He answered carefully. I could sense they was much Jareth was holding back, but I was unsure what it was.

"If we stopped believing, would the Underground exist?"

Jareth just looked at me with guarded eyes, rolling the crystal along his knuckles. No answer was forthcoming, but it appeared that was an answer on its own. For a moment, the thought made me breathless as I considered the loss of all the magic, the Underground, the labyrinth and all my friends.

It was something I dearly wished would never come to pass.

"Once again, I believe I have to remind you of the task at hand." Jareth interrupted my thoughts. I instantly straightened my back once again opened my mouth, ready to fight for Toby. "In most cases, this wouldn't be up for discussion, but this is slightly irregular situation." Jareth continued, his voice ceasing my forthcoming arguments.

"In what way?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at him. He sat back down on the couch, placing an ankle on his other knee, still rolling the crystal between his hands with lazy gestures.

"As you have defeated the labyrinth once, you are beyond its power, thus you are unable to be wished away or wish away anyone else." He stated with a calm voice, but I could hear the slight annoyance.

Sighing with relief, I flopped into back into the chair and leaned back to relax.

"However, unlike you, Toby is not above this." Jareth then continued and I shot up in my chair. I knew it had been too good to be true.

"He didn't mean it. Toby is just a kid. He also did the wishing and as there is no one to run the labyrinth for, he can simply forfeit." I replied, my mind racing.

"This is true, but the call cannot go unanswered." Was the cryptic reply. I stared at him, no understanding what he meant and Jareth in way seemed to be inclined to explain.

"Are you trying to tell me that you have to return with at least one of us?" I asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

His mismatched eyes met mine square on and with a small, barely visible nod, I had my answer.

I let out a huge sigh, reaching up to rub my forehead as I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees. The rules of the Underground were vast and a complete mystery to me, and as much as I disliked the word, were also very unfair in many ways.

"I am above the labyrinth's power, but Toby isn't. You have to take him? Or can I be taken in his place?" I asked, trying to approach this logically. Part of me screamed in terror at my words, I didn't want to be taken from my home and family, but of the options that were clear to me, it was the best one.

"I simply require someone to come back with me."

"If I come, can I return?"

"For short periods of time."

"Goddammit, Jareth! Will you give me a straight full answer?" I demanded angrily. I hit my peak and between the shock of the evening and the crypt replies I was receiving, I had lost any patience I had left.

"You have to return to the labyrinth with me and I can return you, but as it will be your second time to the Underground you will become connected and thus will be pulled back from time-to-time until eventually you will be unable to return to the Aboveground." Jareth answered with a firm, but hushed tone. It was almost as if he was bracing himself for the tirade from me.

"Why?" I finally asked after letting his words sink in.

"Humans are very susceptible thus the exposure of the magic in the Underground changes them, making them unsuitable for the world. Only humans may live on the Aboveground."

"Will I become a goblin?" I hissed in fear and much to my shock, Jareth simply threw his head back and laughed.

"Lord, no! That is simply a tale to discourage humans from wishing themselves and others to the Underground" He chuckled, a smirk on his face.

"So that was all a lie?" I questioned, somewhat outraged. He didn't bother reply, just let his smirk become larger and I scowled in response.

"It is the tale of the fish. Every time it is told, the fish becomes larger." He shrugged, not bothering to explain any further. I sighed, placing my head in my hands as my elbows rested on my knees, taking everything in.

For a few moments, there was once again silence. Jareth seemed to understand I needed a few moments. It was hard to stop all the questions running around in my head. I knew the magic of the labyrinth was powerful, but I had no idea of the rules. While Jareth was being much more forthcoming then I had ever imagined, I knew I was meeting the end of Jareth's patience.

"How soon can I return home once there and how quickly will the change happen?" I asked finally, looking up at Jareth. He was peering into the crystal and looked up when I spoke.

"You will have to stay for a full 26 hours and will be required to return once every 13 days." He replied easily, not bothering to look up.

"How can I trust you?" I finally demanded, asking the true question of the whole matter. How could I know if Jareth was telling the truth? He was holding all the power, knowledge and strings at this point. For all I knew, everything he had said was a lie and was abusing my vulnerability to get revenge after all these years.

The one thing I did know was that Jareth had a lot of pride and my conquering of 13 years ago was not something he was likely to forget very easy. It was said that revenge was a dish best served cold and after 13 years, it was probably well below the zero mark.

At my words, Jareth looked up at me his face impassive, but his mismatched eyes were intense. I was unable to read anything, but I could see the conflicting feelings. In a way, it appeared he was fighting with himself and it was then I truly became fearful of what was to come.

"You can't." Jareth stated with a cool smile and before I could blink, let alone respond, the crystal in his hand, shot forward. Purely out of reflex I caught it and with a gasp, the world started to spin.

And then, everything went black.

To be continued ...

**A/N:** Let me know what you think. Any advice is welcome. The next part should be up soon and I don't plan for this to be very long ...


End file.
